futuro en el pasado
by kittirasi
Summary: una trabesura, un acsidente el futuro se encuetra con el pasado y que pasara aora.Pesimo sumari pero este es mi primer fic asi que no sean malos con migo porfabor espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste

Naruto1: es el hijo de gaara y hinata

Naruto2:el original naruto(porsiacaso se equivocan

Mucho antes en el futuro…

Hokage naruto: Higari, Naruto muchas gracias en venir tenemos una misión por delante y es muy importante…

Mientras la reunión seguía una pequeña niña de 8 años de cabello corto azulados y ojos verdes perlados se escabullía por la puerta de la oficina. La pequeña niña corría sigilosamente por los pasillos y entro en una oficina estaba muy oscura pero de todos modos entro (la curiosidad lo saca todo el mundo verdad).

Mientras en que la reunión termino un muchacho de 13 años cabello rojos ojos verdes perlados caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo buscando a su hermana pequeña

Higari: que es esto… haaa – la pequeña se había tropezado con una estatua- ¿he? Que es esto- la estatua empezó a brillar- haaaa

El chico escucho el grito y fue corriendo velozmente por su hermana

Naruto1- ¡Higari¡- el chico abraso a la niña para protegerla

Higari, Naruto1: ¡haaaa¡

Ellos abrieron los ojos y vieron que estaban afuera de la aldea (pero lo que no saben es aun que fueron al pasado nwn?

Naruto1: lámenos no nos izo nada, y tu que asías en ese cuarto oscuro si no fueras mi hermanita ya te hubiera exterminado.

Higari: je, je, je, no te enojes hermanito yo.-no logro terminar la palabra por que escucharon un grito en modo de saludo

Naruto2: he gaara que ases aquí

Naruto1: pero que….

**Continuara:**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste

Naruto1: es el hijo de gaara y hinata

Naruto2:el original naruto(porsiacaso se equivocan

Mucho antes en el futuro…

Hokage naruto: Higari, Naruto muchas gracias en venir tenemos una misión por delante y es muy importante…

Mientras la reunión seguía una pequeña niña de 8 años de cabello corto azulados y ojos verdes perlados se escabullía por la puerta de la oficina. La pequeña niña corría sigilosamente por los pasillos y entro en una oficina estaba muy oscura pero de todos modos entro (la curiosidad lo saca todo el mundo verdad).

Mientras en que la reunión termino un muchacho de 13 años cabello rojos ojos verdes perlados caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo buscando a su hermana pequeña

Higari: que es esto… haaa – la pequeña se había tropezado con una estatua- ¿he? Que es esto- la estatua empezó a brillar- haaaa

El chico escucho el grito y fue corriendo velozmente por su hermana

Naruto1- ¡Higari¡- el chico abraso a la niña para protegerla

Higari, Naruto1: ¡haaaa¡

Ellos abrieron los ojos y vieron que estaban afuera de la aldea (pero lo que no saben es aun que fueron al pasado nwn?

Naruto1: lámenos no nos izo nada, y tu que asías en ese cuarto oscuro si no fueras mi hermanita ya te hubiera exterminado.

Higari: je, je, je, no te enojes hermanito yo.-no logro terminar la palabra por que escucharon un grito en modo de saludo

Naruto2: he gaara que ases aquí

Naruto1: pero que….

**Continuara:**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste

Naruto1: es el hijo de gaara y hinata

Naruto2:el original naruto(porsiacaso se equivocan

Mucho antes en el futuro…

Hokage naruto: Higari, Naruto muchas gracias en venir tenemos una misión por delante y es muy importante…

Mientras la reunión seguía una pequeña niña de 8 años de cabello corto azulados y ojos verdes perlados se escabullía por la puerta de la oficina. La pequeña niña corría sigilosamente por los pasillos y entro en una oficina estaba muy oscura pero de todos modos entro (la curiosidad lo saca todo el mundo verdad).

Mientras en que la reunión termino un muchacho de 13 años cabello rojos ojos verdes perlados caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo buscando a su hermana pequeña

Higari: que es esto… haaa – la pequeña se había tropezado con una estatua- ¿he? Que es esto- la estatua empezó a brillar- haaaa

El chico escucho el grito y fue corriendo velozmente por su hermana

Naruto1- ¡Higari¡- el chico abraso a la niña para protegerla

Higari, Naruto1: ¡haaaa¡

Ellos abrieron los ojos y vieron que estaban afuera de la aldea (pero lo que no saben es aun que fueron al pasado nwn?

Naruto1: lámenos no nos izo nada, y tu que asías en ese cuarto oscuro si no fueras mi hermanita ya te hubiera exterminado.

Higari: je, je, je, no te enojes hermanito yo.-no logro terminar la palabra por que escucharon un grito en modo de saludo

Naruto2: he gaara que ases aquí

Naruto1: pero que….

**Continuara:**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola perdonen por escribir la historia tres beses fue una equivocación lo siento espero que me perdonen soy una principiante no me culpen. Bueno espero que disfruten del capi.

El chico cuando vio a caruto izo unos sellos para pode escapar rápidamente de hay

Naruto2: ¿he? ¿Por que se fuero?.

En los matorrales no muy lejos ni muy cerca de allí un pelirrojo y una pelizul estaban escondidos de cierto rubio cabeza hueca (no me regañen apoco no es un poquito tonto naruto) los chicos estaban sorprendidos de encontrarse con el rubio.

Higarri: ¿pero que a pasado? Por que el esta aquí y esta joven, ¿Será que se encogió?

Naruto1:no es eso es posible que hayamos regresado al pasado y "tu" (esto se lo dijo con dureza-,-) activaste el mecanismo que pudo llevarnos al pasado.

Higari: entonces podríamos ver a nuestros padres de jóvenes, haa ya quiero ver a mama de pequeña y preguntarle sobre todo imagina...-no pudo terminar la oración por que su hermano le interrumpió

Naruto1: espera, espera no vamos a decirles nada por que si le decimos quedaran traumados y no naceremos jamás estas loca (bueno yo si sedaría traumada si mis hijos me digieran con quien me casaría y bueno eso puede ser grabe).

Higari: pero a quien le pedimos ayuda estamos muertos.

Naruto1: eso es cierto pero mas a ti por la paliza que te ganaras por verte escapado ya te imagino papa y mama regañándote jejeje (este saco lo mismo que su papa).

Higari: si pero tu tenias que cuidarme así que la culpa mayor es tu ya tan feliz que estabas y ya te baje de la nube (esta está igual).

Naruto1: por que tuve que tener una hermana así.

Higari: oye uno no elige familias ok . bueno a quien le pedimos ayuda.

¿?: hola kazakage-sama (esta pre-reelecto que no puedo poner a niños en el humo t)

cierta pelirrosa había visto a el chico y creyó que era el kazekage ( como se le parece jejeje)

higari: podemos pedir le a ella que nos ayude.

Naruto1: ni muerto.

Higari: por favor se que entenderá.

Naruto1: esta bien pero esto seria peligroso.

Sakura: hola gaara... ¿Ho? Espera tu no eres gaara si fueras gaara no tendrías los ojos blancos eso son de el clan hyuga, pero eres pelirrojo , nunca e visto a un pelirrojo del clan hyuga ¿quien eres?

Higari: espera el no es gaara es hijo de gaara-soltó de golpe la pequeña. los dos aludidos tenían los ojos como platos.

Sakura o.o: ¡ES EN SERIO¡ pero por que tienen los ojos blancos?.

Higari: por que mi madre es hyuga hinata.

SakuraO.O: COMOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?

Naruto1: x.x.

Higari: hermano estas bien.

Naruto1:X.X

higari: POR QUE A MI?

Continuara:

Perdónenme por no seguir es que me están sacando de la maquina los veo después por favor dejen review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola perdonen por escribir la historia tres beses fue una equivocación lo siento espero que me perdonen soy una principiante no me culpen. Bueno espero que disfruten del capi.

El chico cuando vio a caruto izo unos sellos para pode escapar rápidamente de hay

Naruto2: ¿he? ¿Por que se fuero?.

En los matorrales no muy lejos ni muy cerca de allí un pelirrojo y una pelizul estaban escondidos de cierto rubio cabeza hueca (no me regañen apoco no es un poquito tonto naruto) los chicos estaban sorprendidos de encontrarse con el rubio.

Higarri: ¿pero que a pasado? Por que el esta aquí y esta joven, ¿Será que se encogió?

Naruto1:no es eso es posible que hayamos regresado al pasado y "tu" (esto se lo dijo con dureza-,-) activaste el mecanismo que pudo llevarnos al pasado.

Higari: entonces podríamos ver a nuestros padres de jóvenes, haa ya quiero ver a mama de pequeña y preguntarle sobre todo imagina...-no pudo terminar la oración por que su hermano le interrumpió

Naruto1: espera, espera no vamos a decirles nada por que si le decimos quedaran traumados y no naceremos jamás estas loca (bueno yo si sedaría traumada si mis hijos me digieran con quien me casaría y bueno eso puede ser grabe).

Higari: pero a quien le pedimos ayuda estamos muertos.

Naruto1: eso es cierto pero mas a ti por la paliza que te ganaras por verte escapado ya te imagino papa y mama regañándote jejeje (este saco lo mismo que su papa).

Higari: si pero tu tenias que cuidarme así que la culpa mayor es tu ya tan feliz que estabas y ya te baje de la nube (esta está igual).

Naruto1: por que tuve que tener una hermana así.

Higari: oye uno no elige familias ok . bueno a quien le pedimos ayuda.

¿?: hola kazakage-sama (esta pre-reelecto que no puedo poner a niños en el humo t)

cierta pelirrosa había visto a el chico y creyó que era el kazekage ( como se le parece jejeje)

higari: podemos pedir le a ella que nos ayude.

Naruto1: ni muerto.

Higari: por favor se que entenderá.

Naruto1: esta bien pero esto seria peligroso.

Sakura: hola gaara... ¿Ho? Espera tu no eres gaara si fueras gaara no tendrías los ojos blancos eso son de el clan hyuga, pero eres pelirrojo , nunca e visto a un pelirrojo del clan hyuga ¿quien eres?

Higari: espera el no es gaara es hijo de gaara-soltó de golpe la pequeña. los dos aludidos tenían los ojos como platos.

Sakura o.o: ¡ES EN SERIO¡ pero por que tienen los ojos blancos?.

Higari: por que mi madre es hyuga hinata.

SakuraO.O: COMOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?

Naruto1: x.x.

Higari: hermano estas bien.

Naruto1:X.X

higari: POR QUE A MI?

Continuara:

Perdónenme por no seguir es que me están sacando de la maquina los veo después por favor dejen review.


	6. Chapter 6

Higari: bueno le pegare con un palo a ver si se despierta.

Naruto1: no, no, no, ya estoy despierto.

Sakura: ¿esta bien pero como llegado aquí?

Naruto1: bueno llegamos aquí por que una pequeña niña se había escapado de una reunió sin ser vista, y como le picaba la curiosidad entro en un cuarto oscuro y hubo un accidente y llegamos caí.

Sakura: bueno hablaremos con la hokage y le pediremos ayuda.

Naruto1: ¿espera "la" aun naruto no es hokage?

Sakura: ¿que naruto será el hokage algún día?

Naruto1: pensé que era hokage ahora, a por cierto mi nombre es naruto y la enana es higari.

Higari: espera enana si como no, yo lámenos te boy a alcanzar.

Naruto1: si enana nos vamos ahora.

Y en otra parte en konoha… (En la entrada de konoha, es para que se hagan una idea)

Naruto2: ¿ho?... ¿en gaara por que te fuiste cuando iba asía ti?

Gaara: acabo de yegar naruto.( con esa mirada fría. Me encanta esa mirada me derrito por el).

Naruto2: espera eso no es verdad yo te vi con esa pequeña… al decir verdad esa niña se paresia mucho a hinata-chan.

Temari: naruto no seas tonto acabamos de llegar. ¿Y una cosa as visto a shika-ku?

Kankuro: temari acabamos de llegar y estas preguntando por ese vago, ya pareces perra en celo.

Temari: (muy enojada)-!!!!!¿QUE?¡¡¡¡¡

Gaara: a callar los dos, naruto no te e visto en todo el día será que as visto a otro chico pelirrojo.

Naruto1: puede ser pero el también tenía Círculos negros como tu (herencia de si padre)

Gaara: naruto hay miles que puedan tener los círculos negros en los ojos como yo.

Naruto1: bueno vamos con la hokage.

Casual mente hinata estaba charlando con la hokage.

Higari: vale cuando vamos a llegar ( oigan eso de vale ya yo lo decía cuando niña pero yo soy Venezolana y estoy orgullosa den serlo.)

Naruto1: no molestes enana. (Hay va otra pelea ¬¬ ).

Higari: cabeza hueca – susurro la pequeña.

Bueno no puedo seguir mas de nuevo me están sacando chao los be…

Higar:i y ya dale con eso si te sacan de la maquina ya basta.

Rasiel: oye son mis padres y tu deberías obedecer a tu hermano.

Naruto1: alguien si me entiende –w-.

Rasiel: pero que digo as lo que quieras yo no me meto en asuntos familiares adios.

Naruto: sigo estando solo TT.TT

Rasiel, higari, naruto: asta luego y dejen review.


	7. Chapter 7

Toc, toc.

Tezunade: pase (en realidad no se escribir el nombre de tzunade si alguien se lo saben me lo dice).

Asistente: hokage-sama, la señorita Haruno Sakura desea hablar con usted y viene acompañada de dos personas.

Tezunade: hazlos pasar.

En la puerta pasaron sakura, una pequeña: peliasul, tenia una ropa extraña: tenia una chaqueta mangas largas color asul, una camisa con el símbolo de la aldea de la arena y era azul oscuro, una falda negra, unas medias de rejas, y sus sandalias azules (como las que tiene hinata) y un pequeño collar pegado a su cuello colgando de el un pequeño relicario en forma de corazón.

El chico era pelirrojo y también llevaba una ropa extraña: una camisa sin mangas color roja cobre, unos pantalones largos con barios bolsillos, unas muñequeras con púas, y un relicario de oro con cadena de oro (su padre es el kazekage y el niño esta rodeado de lujos y también la niña no vallan a pensar que no la quieren ¬¬).

Toc, toc

Tezunade: pase.

Asistente: perdón por molestarla otra ves pero el kazekage-sama ha llegado junto con sus hermanos.

Los dos muchachos palidecieron por completo al escuchar a la asistente ya casi desmayaban de la impresión sakura trataba de que no les diera un soponcio (eso quiere decir un paro cardiaco bueno así me explicaron Uo, o).

Cuando entraron hubo un silencio total gaara no despegaba la vista de hinata la cul se avía sonrojaba al rojo vivo, pero la cara de gaara cambio a una psicópata al ver que el otro pelirrojo iba asía la chica de sus sueños (owo).

Naruto1: me da tanta alegría poder conocerla señorita hinata-el choco tenia las manos de hinata entre las zullas esto izo que se agitara el contenedor que yebaba gaara en la espalda.

Temari: gaara tranquilízate por favor-lo dijo en un susurro tan bajo como pudo pero fuerte para que solo el pelirrojo le escuchara.

Tezunade: bienvenido sea kazekage-sama por ahora hablare con usted dejeme terminar con haruno, a y hinata espero que estés preparada para tu encuentro en el examen para chunins.

Hinata: s-si.

Tezunade: te puedes retirar, en cuanto a ustedes ¿por que me solicitaron?

Sakura: es que mis… mis primos estarán aquí durante los exámenes chunin y ellos participaran en los exámenes por favor- le miraba con una cara suplicante.

Tezunade: no lo se- lo dijo pensativa-…. ¿he?- la pequeña higari le miraba con una carita de angelito que no pudo resistirse a decir que si.

Higari: _nadie se puede resistir a mi carita. (esta si que tiene mente)_

Tezunade: ¿pero tienen en donde hospedarse? A y una cosa díganme sus nombres.

Naruto1: yo soy naruto saba… digo haruno y ella es higari haruno. Y no tenemos en donde hospedarnos, nos quedaríamos en casa de nuestra prima pero no tiene cuarto de huéspedes.

Tezunade: bueno se hospedaran donde el kazekage y sus hermanos se hospedaran.

Sakura: muchas gracias hokage-sama-asiendo una reverencia.

Naruto1: si muchas grasias, higari y yo le agradecemos mucho- asiendo los dos también una reverencia.

Tezunade: no es para tanto…. Espera ¿por que tienen los ojos blancos?

Naruto1: por… por que nacimos a si fue un fallo al nacer- lo dijo con falsa tristeza.

Tezunade: este bien- con una ligera sospecha- sigamos kazekage-sama, esperamos que su estancia aquí sea placentera durante los exámenes chunin.

Gaara: _claro que va a ser placentera._

En otra parte

Higari: conseguimos entrar.

Naruto1: si pero también conseguimos entrar a los exámenes chunins.

Higari: si y que importa.

Naruto1: que no podemos usar las habilidades del clan hyuga, ni de nuestro padre.

Higari: pero podemos utilizar nuestras habilidades especiales tu poder del trueno y el mío mama no lo a conseguido aun ella los obtiene a los 18 años. Y por ahora ella tiene 16 años.

Naruto1: si pero eso seria peligroso y si te descontrolas podría caer una desgracia.

Higari: confía en mi yo lo lograre.

Sakura: que desastre de que están ablando.

Naruto1: es algo complicado en los exámenes lo aberiguaras.

**Bueno aquí termina mi capi espero que les aya gustado owo.**

**Higari: a mi me encanto sobre todo por que podré enseñar mi técnica especial- lo dijo con una cara sobria que le ganaba a su padre.**

**Naruto1:jejeje a mi también me gusto te felicito rasiel**.

**Rasiel: cada día me caes mejor no como tu hermana.¬¬**

**Higari: saca la lengua.**

**Rasiel: mas respeto jovencita. (Ya me parezco a mi agüela)**

**Naruto1, Higari, rasiel!!!!!!NOS BEREMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y DEJEN REVIEWS POR FABOR¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me da tanta alegría que les guste mi fic nunca me imagine que tendría 15 review bueno no loes ago esperar mas y comencemos el fic.**

Higari: donde dijo la hokage donde nos hospedaríamos?

Naruto1: ella no nos dijo donde si no donde se hospedara nuestro padre.

Sakura: bueno el kazekage-sama se hospedara en el hotel, creo que se llama el gran dojo.

Naruto1: Espero que no aiga problemas y no nos descubran.

Sakura: y cuantos años tienen?

Naruto1: mi hermana tiene 8 años pero es muy buena en las armas y en el escondite.

Higari: soy muy buena mi hermano es muy fuerte también, nosotros tenemos las habilidades del clan hyuga pero no podemos usarlas en la batalla pero podemos usar nuestras habilidades especiales como dije anteriormente.

Naruto1: pero hay un ligero problema si te descontrolas podemos perder la vida OISTE.

Higari: SI YA ENTENDIIIII.

Sakura: je je je perdon chicos pero ya llegamos el hotel.

Higari: es enorme.

Naruto1: si para ti enana.

Higari: ya cállate o te las veras mal.

Naruto1: aja enana. Entramos

Sakura: hai

Ya después de rejistrarce en el hotel los chicos se encontraron en el camino con el kazekage y compañía. Los dos chicos tragaron saliva.

Sakura: buenos días kazekage-sama, temari-san kankuro-san.

Temari: no nos digas nada de san ya nos hemos conocido mejor. olle sabes donde esta Thika-ku.

Kankuro: perra en celo-susurro lo mas posible para que la rubia no le escuchara.

Sakura: debe estar entrenando a su ecipo, bueno mas tarde nos berebos tengo que yebar a mis primos a sus habitasionesa por cierto ellos son haruno higari y haruno naruto.

Temari: jejeje bienvenidas mi nombre es temari y ellos son mis hermanos kankuro mi molesto hermano.

Kankuro: OLLE.

Temari: y el kazekage de la arena es mi hermano pequeño gaara-el mencionado asintió como modo de saludo.

Naruto1, higari: mucho gusto en conocerlos-asiendo una reverencia después se despidieron con otra reverencia después fueron a sus habitaciones.

Naruto1: que bueno que no te vieron el símbolo en tu camiseta si no nos ubieran preguntado miles de cosas será mejor que te cambies.

Higari: hai- busco en su bolso un atuendo apropiado para que no la mirasen raro-listo que te parece.

Naruto1: bien- llevaba una falda negra con una correa roja una blusa violeta pálido, su collar, y unos guantes (como los de sakura) y la cinta de konoha – ¿oye de donde te sacaste esa cinta?

Higari siempre traigo una de repuesto de mama para cuando valla a misiones es para recordarla- su hermano la vio compasivo y la abraso y le susurro en el oído.

Naruto1: no te preocupes estaré siempre que me necesites y no te preocupes volveremos ya lo veras.

Higari: e hermano mas espacio me estas ahogando.

Naruto1: jeje lo siento ¿etto tienes otra?

Higari: hai.

En la otra habitación…

Temari: esa niña es rara.

Kankuro: por que lo dises? Yo no le beo lo rara solo los ojos pero eso fue un acsidente al nacer.

Temari no te das cuenta kankuro esa niña llevaba el símbolo de nuestra aldea.

Kankuro: ahora que lo dices si lo llevaba por que será?.

Temari: no lo se pero que importa ahora veré a thika-ku en un instante. Decía como una demente feliz.

Kankuro: estas loca pero bueno yo veré a la linda ino.

Temari: esa entupida que trato de quitarme a mi shika-ku.

Kankuro: oye no le digas a si te gustaría que a ese con quien sales es un vago.

Temari: ese con quien salgo se llama nara shikamaru y NO ES UN BAGO EL UNICO QUE BEO A QUI QUE ES UN BAGO ERES TU.

Kankuro: BRUJA DEMENTE Y PERRA EN CELO.

Temari:- sacando su abanico- MUERETE.

Kankuro: HAAAAAAAAAAA-gritaba como niña.

En cambia de los dos hermanas paliándose el pelirrojo salio de la habitación sin que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta.

Gaara caminaba sin rumbo alguno pero repente se paro… ay estaba ella hermosa como simple tan tierna tan frágil tan maravillosa. Si perfecta en todos los sentidos cuando ella voltio vio al pelirrojo el se estaba poniendo nervioso y….


	9. Chapter 9

El pelirrojo cada minuto se ponía nervioso la ojiblanca se acercaba poco a poco con una tierna sonrisa y un poco tímida había cambiado mucho desde el examen chunin había crecido mucho además de que se había dejado el pelo suelto, pero el pelirrojo no despegaba la vista de los pechos de la joven hyuga de repente be al otro pelirrojo acercársele y sentía que debía asesinarlo hacerlo sufrir con su arena.

El pelirrojo cada minuto se ponía nervioso la ojiblanca se acercaba poco a poco con una tierna sonrisa y un poco tímida había cambiado mucho desde el examen chunin había crecido mucho además de que se había dejado el pelo suelto, pero el pelirrojo no despegaba la vista de los pechos de la joven hyuga de repente be al otro pelirrojo acercársele y sentía que debía asesinarlo hacerlo sufrir con su arena.

¿?-hola- el pelirrojo despertó de sus ensoñaciones por una vos fina y al mismo tiempo tierna y adorable.

Gaara: hola-con su cara seria.

Higari: se ven tiernos verdad mi hermano se la va a comer con los ojos muy pronto tal vez sea tía- esta lo dijo con una cara picara que izo picar al pelirrojo.

Gaara: de que estas ablando-tratando de que su voz sonar firme y no embravecido.

Higari-ella sabia que se las estaba jugando sabiendo como era su padre antes-hay no te hagas se que te gusta.

Gaara: no se de que me hablas.

Higari: puedo sentir tu miedo de perderla siento la furia que tienes por dentro esa son una de mis habilidades un gran ninya tiene que atacar el punto mas débiles del enemigo es por eso que me enseñaron a ver las emociones de una persona así puedo sentirte puedo ver lo que de verdad sientes por esa chica-lo dijo con una seriedad que gaara no podía creerla es como si estuviera viendo así mismo.

Gaara: lo siento pero creo que te estas equivocando.

Higari: oye no me vengas con que no sabes de lo que estoy diciendo, bueno si no estas dispuesto a decir la verdad de lo que sientes por la chica bueno mi hermano va a gozar de la chica ha de seguro van a tener a una pelirroja muy linda y un peliazul muy guapo.

Gaara: ¿bien que quieres?

Higari: no es lo que tu quieres tu quieres a esa linda chica y yo te boy a ayudar. ¿E hermano quieres comer con nosotros?

Naruto1: si, quieres venir.

Hinata: etto s-si.

Juntos caminaron Asia el otro pelirrojo y la pequeña, la pequeña se fue asía su futura madre.

Higari: verdad que es lindo el pelirrojo.

Hinata: etto cu- cual. (De verdad yo también estaría confundida niña se mas especifica ò.ó)

Higari: daaa el mas guapo, el que tiene el kanji de amor en la frente.

Hinata: heee yo…yo… haaaa. La peliazu se puso más que roja.

Higari: jeje mira ya llegamos. hoe hermano necesito una ayudita "_no saben que los bamos a dejar solitos para que hagan sus cositas"_.

Naruto1: ahora volvemos discúlpenos, siéntense en esa banca nosotros volveremos enseguida.

Higari: vamos hermano.

Se izo un silencio total por párete de la kunoishi y el kazekage

Hinata: gaa… digo ka-kazekage-sama

Gaara: dime gaara.

Hinata se sonrrojo ya paresia un tomate fresco (se vende tomate por cabesa se bende a la una se bende a las dos owo)

Hinata: ha… hai gaara-ku ¿tu… tu a estar en en el examen younin?

Gaara: si.

"**vamos chico hazla tuya ya la tienes hayi yebala a un ligar pribado como no se…A TU CUARTO HAY SI SE ACEN COSAS BUENAS"**

Gaara: "_NO LO ARE"_

"_**vamos no me digas que no despegabas la vista de sus pecho que ciertamente están muy buenos. **__Termino con una carcajada el demonio perbertido. (a gaara te recomiendo ponerle un bosal a ese demonio owo)._

Hinata: gaara-ku yo de… debo decir… te que que…- mientras se ponía mas roja y veía que el kazekage se acercaba mas a su cara para tocar sus labios, pero solo fue un rose de labios al percatarse que había gente.

Higari: haa que tierno ver a unos tortolitos juntos

Naruto1: disculpen a mí entrometida hermana no quiso decir eso lo siento.

Higari: lo siento.

Gaara: discúlpenme me tengo que retirar- con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas que solo la joven hyuga no noto.

Naruto1: también nosotros nosotros tenemos que irnos al hotel ya es muy tarde lo sentimos por que mañana será el examen y tenemos que descansar.

Hinata: yo también necesito descansar.

Naruto1: bueno nos vamos buenas noches a los dos.

higari: buenas noches a los tortolitos.

Al otro día naruto1 y higari se encaminaban campo de entrenamiento para poder participar en los exámenes younin.

Higari: por fin llego el día en que podré luchar sin objeción.

Naruto1:prométeme que tendrás cuidado-poniendo una cara seria.

Higari:te lo prometo confía en mi. con una cara muy alegre que después de no mirar a su hermano la cambio por una de tristura recordando algo muy desagradable.

**Flac back:**

Continuara:

**Bueno chicos hay termina mi capi espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen review por favor.**

**Atentamente: dragonsita del amor.**

**CUIDENCE MUCHO LOS BERE EN EL PROXIMO CAPI:**

_EN EL PROXIMO CAPI: _

_Que ha pasado._

_Gaara: higari._

_Hinata: jigari._

_Naruto1: higari detente._

_En el próximo episodio los crueles recuerdos de higari._


	10. Chapter 10

**Perdón por la tardanza pero tenia que hacer barias cosas y aquí va el capitulo:**

**flack back:era un dia muy tranquilo(se oye una gran esplocion) bueno por asi desirlo ¬¬.**

**una pequeña niña de 4 años peliaba con su hermano mayor de 8 años.**

**higari: DEBUELBEMELO AORA MISMO.**

**NARUTO1:NO ASTA QUE ADMITAS QUE ME EMPUJASTE.**

**HIGARI:YO NO HE ECHO NADA.**

**hinata(futura):niños por fabor dejen de peliar.**

**naruto1:eya empeso.**

**higari:no es sierto yo no ise nada, tu fuiste el que empeso quitandome a mi ceñor raggamuffi(el muñeco preferido de higari)eres un tonto.**

**naruto1:mentirosa eres una mentirosa ademas de que eres rara,mirate tienes cuernos en la cabesa(eso era sierto en aqueyo antes higari tenia cuernos)**

**higari:tu no te metas eso no es problema tuyo que si tengo cuernos,QUE SI SOY DIFERENTE ERES UN TONTO.**

**hinata:ya dejen de peliar el punto es que ustedes son hermanos y tienen que respetarse como tales hermanos que son, aora quiero que se den un abraso y se disculpen los dos.**

**naruto1:lo siento higari.**

**higari: lo siento... pero tu tubiste la culpa.**

**hinata:ya basta los dos o los castigo deporbida(esta hinata si me gusta òwó).**

**hinata:higari ben por favor tenemos que ablar con tu padre.**

**higari:me ban a castiga,me ban a encerar.**

**hinata:no no es eso cariño es algo que tenemos que esplicarte juntos.**

**higari:me ban a desir como yegan los bebés¡?-muy ilusionada la pequeña..**

**hinata: he... he... no ca-cariño de eso no es.**

**en la ofisina de el kazekage. algien tocaba la puerta.**

**gaara:adelante.**

**hinata:hola amor debemos ablar con higari sobre ya sabes que-gaara se sonrojo.**

**gaara:le bamos a desir como yegan los bebés.**

**hinata:no gaara de lo que ablamos de hayer-entrando en la abitacion con su pequeña hija.**

**gaara: hola caramelo.**

**higari:hola papi-agarandose fusrtemente al cueyo sosteniada por su padre.**

**hinata: bueno hugari lo que queremos esplicarte es sobre la berdad de lo que soy yo-con una**

**cara muy seria, sero los ojos como para poder concentrarse y de la nada aparecieron unos cuernos en la cabesa de hinata(pequeños casi como unos grandes chicones jejeje -.-U)-esto es lo que queriamos desirte tu no eres la unica que tiene cuernos en la familia.**

**higari: ha? pero entonces que somos nosotras.**

**hinata: mecronomos.**

**higari:mecro... que?.**

**hinata:mecronomo es una enfermedad al nacer cuando un hijo de un mecronomo nace es posible que nasca con cuernos y el cabeyo azul, es por eso que te estamos disiendo esto temprano por que cuando seas mayor no sabremos si controlarte.**

**higari:controlarme?.**

**hinata: es algo que tambien surjimos de los mecronomos es algo como un poder realmente inimajinable pero ese poder puede ser muy peligroso si la mete de aquel mecromono no esta totalmente estables seria una amenasa para todos, apenas si podemos bolter puedes que mates a todos-al desir eso esas palabras que sonaban tan orribles como 1.000 agujas clabadas en el corason su cara se ensombresio.**

**higari:en... en-entonces no somos humanas?.**

**hinata:tu si lo eres si no fuera por que tu padre es humano bueno impoteticamente es casi completo un humano, yo por ejemplo no lo soy solo soy una sangre mesclada con una meconomos no es normal. es algo muy difisil de esplicar espero que lo entiendas hija trato de ser una buena madre para ti y tu hermano.**

**higari:y quien dijo que tu no lo eras?-con una mirada dulce y muy tierna.**

**hinata entre sollosos la abrasaba con mucha fuersas.**

**hinata: pero hay algo que adbertirte mientras estes en etapa de cresimiento no puedes usar tu poder para atacar,y tienes que controlar tu furia o sera muy malo para todo tanto tambine para ti.**

**higari: y cual es ese poder?.**

**hinata: es como unos brasos estensores que alcansan los 200 ms y pueden usarse tambien como cuchiyas.**

**higari: balla pero se pueden ber?**

**hinata:no solo son imbisibles al ojo humano, demonios y los portadores de demonios como lo es tu padre(gaara a recuperado al shukaku).**

**higari: pero como le ases para ocultar los cuernos ya estoi cansada de que me diga mi hermano cuernitos.**

**gaara:es tu hermano y se comporta hasy por que le gustaque estes a su lado para el es nesesario yamar tu atension molestandote**

**higari: oye mamá me tienes que enceñar la tecnica esa. por sierto tengo abre bienen?**

**hinata/gaara:no despues bamos buen probecho.**

**higari: jejeje bueno los espero abajo para la sena.-serrando la puerta tras de eya.**

**gaara:tenemos una reunion con el con unos ninyas del sonido para aclarar la paz.hinata-biendo que su esposa se retiraba-cuand terminemos de comer me esperas en el cuarto-con una sonrisa**

**picara..**

**en la sala de comedor.**

**naruto1: oye cuernitos toma perdon por quitarte tu muñeco y desirte esas cosa toma y le puse un nuebo moño al señor raggamuffi-un poco sonrojado.**

**higari: grasias hermanito.dandole un beso en la mejiya.**

**naruto1:guacala que asco jajajajajaja.**

**higari:jajajaja.nana que hay de senara.**

**nana:espgeti con albondigas.(que son mis faboritas)**

**los dos niños gritaron de emocion.**

**en la ofisina del kazekage (denuebo)**

**gaara:me alegra que ya benido.**

**ninya del sonido:jejeje a mi tambien, espero que no les importe que aya traido a mi hijo.**

**gaara: no no es ningun problema.**

**en el cuarto de juegos de los pequeños sabaku no... se encontraba higari y naruto jugando juntos con unos cubos (pos claro su hermanita le obligo)de un momento entro un niño de 10 años.**

**niño: miren a los bebe**

**jejeje y la rara niña cuernos.**

**naruto1: dejala empas o te las beras muy mal-las luses empesaron a relampagear como locas.**

**niño:huy si que miedo tengo apartate niñato-empujandolo al suelo naruto se para pero el niño epeso a golpearlo.**

**higari en sollos: dejalo empas el no te a echo nada dejanos empas-naruto abia pegado un grito de dolor y el niño bolbia a pegarle.**

**higari: dejalo en paz-esta bes esta**

**muy molesta y no sabia reaccionar sus ojo puros y claros se corbieron frios y penetrantes su mirada era de un autentico acesino.**

**niño: pe pe...pro que te paa...- no pudo terminar la frace por que su cabesa abia bolado en pedasos.**

**naruto:hi... higari que as echo ya basta ya por.. por favor.**

**higari parado en ceco su mete estaba nibladaes como su su espiritu se ubiera ido de su cuerpo.**

**higari: ese idiota no bobera a molestar mas-derepente unos guardias abian aparesido por escuchar el escandalo-muerance-dijo higari como sus ultimas palabras para eyos.los abia desmenbrado a tos esecto a su hermano que abia quedado paralisado por ber tanta masacre.**

**naruto: que que as echo no lo agas no lo agas- en la puerta abian aparecido sus padres y el ninya del sonido, al ber a su hijo hayi**

**muerto no supo como reacsionar se iba a sercar a matar a la niña pero antes de que se asercara a ella ya se abia bisto en el suelo cortado en dos, sus padres no podian creerlo su hija abia empesado ser un mecronomos yeno de maldad.**

**su padre tenia que luchar con lo que iba a esplicar lo que abia pasado.**

**higari: ban a morir todos.**

**hinata:higari.**

**gaara:higari.**

**naruto:higari detente.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fin del flack back:**

higari: _mi padre y mi madre paliaron con migo fue una dura batalla, como no se iba a esperar de mis padres que ganaran ellos son los mejores…_

sakura: me alegra que hayan venido esta ves será una dura batalla hay nuevos contrincantes este mes y se ven muy fuertes.

naruto1: jejeje no te preocupes fuimos criados por nuestros padres ellos son muy buenos.

sakura: eso es cierto pero tienen que tener cuidado por que si descuidan podría morir.

naruto1: lo sabemos y…- no pudo terminar la oración por que una borracha tsunade lo interrumpió.

tsunade: ok ahora que están todos podremos empezar la masacre- todos la miran con miedo- perdón que empiece el combate-al mismo tiempo que se tambaliba de lo borracha que estaba- bueno estos son los primeros contrincantes-aparece una pantalla gigante… el la pantalla aparecieron los nombres- y los primeros contrincantes son... he? Oye shizune me dices quienes son, no los puedo leer- todos se caen asía atrás.

shizune: he he si tesunade-sama , los primeros son: haruno higari vs tomoeda lucia – dijo con una gotita en la cabeza al igual que todos (y lucia es una que me inventé no se vallan confundir ;3).

lucia: que yo no peleare con una mocosa. 

Higari: a quien le dices mocosa, engendro.

Lucia: ¿engendro?¡ date por muerta mocosa.  
higari: aja, aja como tu digas.

el referid se acerco para explicarles las reglas antes de que terminara higari le interrumpió con una pregunta.  
higari: oiga se puede matar a una persona en la batalla?

Referid: no. Si la matas te descalificaran bueno si están listas comiencen- Así concluyo el referid para darle inicio al combate, lucia fue corriendo para lanzar el primer golpe. Pero antes de darle el golpe su mano y su cuerpo se detuvieron la multitud miraba con cautela se preguntaban por que se había detenido.

lucia: pero que coñ…- no pudo terminar la palabra por que higari se lo había arrancado con uno de los brazos extensores-jejeje crees que con eso me vas a detener-lo dijo con una cara sombría y llena de odio- ese brazo es de madera aunque lo piques o le lances kunais seguirá funcionando…-con esas ultimas palabras el brazo de madera se lanzó asía higari con un kunai que le había salido de la palma de la mano. Higari se alejo lo más que pudo pero el brazo la alcanzó y le enterró el kunai.

higari solo estaba parada hay su herida era muy grande y sumamente letal. El kunai salio de la herida en la espalda sostenido por la mano de madera que iba de siendo jalado por un hilo de chacra que sostenía lucia.

higari: jejeje baya eso no me lo esperaba- lo dijo subiendo la mirada y con una dulce sonrisa- pero aunque yo tenga esta reída no significa que no pueda seguir peleando- la reída raramente empezaba a sanar.

Lucia: no puede ser e… eres un demonio.

higari: ahora me toca a mi- se sentó en el suelo y elevó sus manos al frente- kainriu no yushu- de repente los brazos extensores se fueron a las piernas de lucia y uno a su frente- no te atrevas a moverte, si te mueves jalare tus piernas y unos tendones de tu cerebro, si los jalo abra demasiada sangre regada- lucia temblaba pero no queria moverse por que terminaría en el suelo ensangrentada- será mejor que te retires porque no dudare en jalarlos- lo dijo con una cara muy dulce ( si eso es dulce que será el demonio en persona ¬¬).

lucia: no… no es cierto estas mintiendo para que me asuste. Pues no es así mocosa- lucia izo un movimiento brusco por lo tanto que las piernas y los tendones que tenia higari sostenidos se había roto por el movimiento brusco de lucia. Que ya sia en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre.

higari: te dije que no te movieras- el referid ya había dicho que higari había ganado, higari se acerco a la chica que estaba tirada en el suelo siendo revisada por los medico puso sus manos en la cabeza de la chica. De repente izo unos sellos- Yuso medico- sus manos empezaron a brillar de un verde fosforescente, después de eso lo izo con las piernas de la chica- listo ya estas curada y viva también- con una dulce carita. Todos se quedaron atónitos por la pelea y el juxu medico que izo la pequeña nadie se creía que una pequeña niña pudiera ser tan fuerte los enfermeros y tesunade la vieron sorprendidos ( si tesunade ya se le paso el efecto del alcohol nwn).  
higari: venga tesunade-sama, diga quienes son los que siguen por participar- lo dijo con un tono de una niña de 5 años ( vale a esa niña la miman mucho ò.ó).

tesunade: he?... si los siguentes son…. Haruno naruto vs sabaku no gaara.

higari se fue asía las gradas para ser felicitada por su hermano y sakura- te toca a ti participar con un pequeña preocupación y confianza de que su hermano lo haría, pero conociendo a su padre y sabiendo que estaba celoso de que su madre pasara mucho tiempo con su hermano pero sabia que su hermano podría- cuídate mucho.

naruto1: no te preocupes sabes que venceré o quedare molido jejeje pero no te preocupes estaré bien.

**continuara:**

muchas gracias por esperar y lo siento por la tardanza. Espero que les guste a mi si nwn

higari: también a mi me gusto.

naruto1: ustedes celebran tan lindas hay pero después yo tendré que paliar con mi padre.  
rasiel bueno dejen review poooorfaaa por que si no, yo no subire el capi que biene

**BATALLA CON PAPÁ, DESTRUIR O NO DESTRUIR.**

les doy gracias a: dragon brillante, Sabaku no Kendra, hyuuga-hikari, **Cygnus Anay Vulpecula Casiopeia Andromeda Cristal Dark Phoenix Kinomoto Black, **HinataYGaara, Hinata Jounin, Saru Uchiha, fer-yih, Misao-Fuji.

muchas gracias por apoyarme en este fic muchas gracias.

rasiel, naruto1, higari: adios y dejen review por favor y grasias.( je los entrenaron muy bien)


End file.
